


Spider-Woman

by hvdson



Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic, F/F, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvdson/pseuds/hvdson
Summary: Quinn, a 17 year old, has the world at her feet - she’s the captain of the cheerio’s, A+ student and a hopeful candidate for valedictorian. Being New York’s most beloved superhero, Spider-Woman, is also working out pretty great for her, too.





	Spider-Woman

Quinn Fabray was nothing less than consistent. A consistent A-grade student, a consistent hard-working head cheerleader, and a consistent heroine that fights crime in New York City. Quite an overworked life for a 17 year old, huh? And you thought your teenage years were rough.

However, the head cheerleader couldn't deny that being the most beloved superhero in New York was a dream come true and also a thing she thought she'd never be able to say. It did have its perks after all - she was on the news every night, making headlines about her heroic actions. The best thing about it all was that nobody knew her true identity! Quinn Fabray and Spider-Woman were two separate people, with the latter being labelled as her alter-ego. Honestly Quinn wouldn't have it any other way. She could fight crime whenever it was needed and still return to school the next day like nothing ever happened. It was all Quinn could’ve ever dreamed!

Sometimes the job does get exhausting, since she is constantly alert for menacing behaviour but the teen still enjoyed it most of the time. The blonde is whole-heartedly convinced that the spider bite that caused these abilities was the best thing that ever happened to her: she could climb up walls and ceilings, had a superhuman strength/speed/healing factor, crazy reflexes and so much more. It was well and truly overwhelming.

"Q, hello? Are you even listening to me?" A sharp voice pierced through the blonde's thoughts. The voice belonged to her, very vexing, best friend Santana. 

"Huh?" Quinn replied back in a dopey manner.

"Of course you weren't listening. You're so out of it lately, Quinn. I would be worried but I don't care all that much." 

The head cheerleader raised an eyebrow at the Latina, as she leaned against her locker, and let out a stifled laugh.

"Mhm, yeah right. Remember that time you drove to my house at 3am because my phone cut off mid-conversation. You were definitely convinced I was being murdered or something." 

"No I didn't!" Santana yelled, trying to salvage her reputation as 'cold hearted bitch' but Quinn knew the real softie behind the mask. "Well, I did. But it was for a different reason! I was telling you about my problems and I thought you hung up on me. I was coming over to kick your ass, Fabray." 

Quinn just hummed, fuelling the cheerio's anger more.

"Whatever, Quinn. So are you coming to practise tonight?"

"No can do tonight," Quinn pouted halfheartedly, not all too sad about having a valid reason to miss practise since getting away from dreaded coach Sue was a blessing. "It's my mom's birthday so my grandparents are coming up from Ohio and I've offered to cook."

"Lucky escape. Tell Judy I wish her a happy birthday!" 

Quinn got out the rest of her essentials for the next few periods and closed her locker door firmly.

"Will do, see you later San!" Quinn waved off her friend as she headed to her science lesson.

"Try not to daydream too much, Quinnie." The Latina teased, using the nickname only her mother used to address her. Quinn was too far away for the Latina to hear her retaliate so she simply just flipped off the cheerio and went on her way.

-

Quinn was beyond bored out of her mind. She'd finished the surprise science pop quiz and got it graded by the time most kids were only halfway done with the sheet, and yes she got 100% correct answers of course. That was another perk of the spider bite, she had become a genius in scientific explanation and experimentation. Don't get the cheerleader wrong, she has always excelled in this subject but never excelled this much. She must be a prodigy or something at least.

Suddenly, a hand shot eagerly into the air, signalling for ms anderfall's assistance. The elderly woman briefly sighed and made her way over to the desk that belonged to none other than Rachel Berry. Rachel sure was a star in the making. Her voice could make angels cry. And boy was she stunning. Even though Quinn would never admit it, she kind of admired Rachel slightly more than she should.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I'm finished!" The brunette squealed.

The teacher unenthusiastically snatched the piece of paper which, of course, had a gold star by the singer's name from the desk and took it back to her own to grade it. 

Rachel's dream was to be on broadway, a few of Rachel's dream roles included 'Elphaba' and 'Fanny Brice'. Quinn had a feeling she'd make it. Out of all the people she's ever known, she knew Rachel would be the biggest star of them all even if said star was quite high maintenance.

The diva got up to sharpen her pencils at the trash can in front of the class and Quinn couldn't help follow the tan long legs. The blonde swears that she only wears those extremely short skirts to tease absolutely everyone, especially Quinn. Despite occasionally being spider-woman, Quinn was still a hormone-ridden teenager with a very slight attraction to Rachel Berry. The brunette caught Quinn's stare and shyly waved, a pink tint appearing in her cheeks. The blonde instantly waved back and flashed a smile, only causing the pink tint in Rachel's cheeks to burn darker.

Before Quinn could stare any longer a vibration began in her head and that only meant one thing...oh crap.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

The blonde repeatedly swore in her head as she gathered up her belongings and stuffed them into her rucksack hurriedly. In the process of doing so, Quinn accidentally nudged the side of her desk and it came crashing onto the floor. She really had to control that strength a little better.

The entire class had now halted their test to turn to the cheerleaders direction to see what all the commotion was.

"Shit." Quinn muttered under her breath as she picked up the desk and stood up hastily.

"Are you alright, miss Fabray?" The fragile teacher questioned.

"Mhmm," the blonde gulped loudly. "I-er-I have to g-go." When the teacher knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, Quinn knew she had to elaborate. "Emergency. Really big emergency." 

"Okay miss Fabray but I want a full explanation when you're back." The teacher demanded.

"Yes o-okay, thank you!" Then the blonde rushed as quickly as she possibly could without running to get out of the classroom. As she left, she gave Rachel one last glance but peered into eyes of confusion, which was to be expected.

-

Perched on one of the tallest buildings in the city, Quinn examined the streets to try and locate the source of the crime. 

"Ah-hah! Gotcha." The blonde cheered aloud once she'd seen the men in balaclavas trying to rob a jewellers. In broad day light. Broad day light, seriously? This should be an easy job.

And with that, Quinn slid on her mask and jumped from the building, free falling in the air. It never failed to give the superhero that rush of adrenaline. After several seconds of falling, a web was cast to cling on to the side of a nearby building. She landed on the side of the 70 story building, her feet sticking to the glass effortlessly. Quinn was good at what she did, there was no denying that. Then a second jump and a second web led Quinn on the roof of the jewellers, by now the outside was swarmed with police and camera crews trying to get in on the action. Quinn was well aware of the hostages inside so knew she had to act fast and slick, that's when she struck up a genius plan.

-

"If I don't have the code to this safe in 30 seconds, all of you are dead!" A man in a balaclava bellowed, he was rough and in his mid/late thirties. 

A worker sobbed loudly causing him to point the gun against her temple.

"I'll blow her brains out, I don't even fucking care. Open the damn safe." He ordered to the owner of the store who was frantically trying to open the safe.

"Joe, we need to hurry up, man, we're swarmed with police." Another man in a balaclava spoke, clearly being given the role 'lookout'.

"Ain't nobody scared of the police. Is there any sign of the spider?"

The lookout scoped the area briefly before reporting back, "nope no Spider-Woman, Joe. For now." 

"Wrong." Spider-Woman sang as she leaned on the frame of the door, already having four men wrapped in webs and knocked out before her feet. "Honestly, you guys. Not even putting lookouts on the roof? Tut tut, silly boys." Now all guns were pointed at her.

"Billy, hurry up and put everything in the bag, we're going to have to make this quick." Joe lowered his voice as he stepped closer to the superhero.

"God, yes please! My day has been stressful enough, let's make it quick asshole." 

Before Quinn could blink, a bullet was being fired in her direction but she dodged it smoothly. 

"Hah!" She taunted. 

Then a second bullet was dodged perfectly and the annoyance on the robber's face grew rapidly.

"You fucking stupid woman!" He roared.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "this is painful. You're right, let's make it quicker."

Abruptly, the woman sprinted around her two remaining opponents and created a thick, sticky web around the men causing them to be tightly forced together. 

"That's one for the books!" The heroine chuckled as she got out her cell phone and snapped a quick photo before she climbed back on to the roof. 

She had noticed that she'd now gained the attention from the police department and camera crew, all cameras now focussed on her. So, in true Spider-Woman fashion, she gave a thumbs up and expertly departed the scene after hearing the roars of cheers and 'thank you's’.

-

“And folks it looks like she's done it again! Spider-Woman saves the day and we couldn't thank her more! That's all from the scene, Mindy, back to you in the studio-”

"What would we do without Spider-Woman, huh? She's like a modern day Jesus." Quinn's mother praised the superhero, whilst she sat at the kitchen table watching the news.

The blonde had kept to her promise and cooked for her mom and they were now awaiting on her grandparents arrival. Quinn couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the mention of the 'heroine'. 

"Yeah she's something alright."

"Your grandparents are hoping they bump into her at some point but I've told them time and time again it's the same chance they'll bump into Tom Cruise. After all, she is a celebrity now." Judy Fabray explained.

"I doubt we'd call her a celebrity. She's just doing her job to help civilians." The blonde commented as she set the dinner table.

"Well, she's making headlines all over the world. I guess we're just lucky that we have her here in New York."

Quinn shook her head lightly and chuckled.

"What is it, dear?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just she's actually a normal person with a few powers and the praise she gets is overwhelming." Quinn thought aloud, actually self-reflecting in third person but her mother would never know.

"She deserves every ounce of that praise and more. She single-handedly saves the city time after time. Now she is the ideal role model."

The cheerleader couldn't help but beam brightly at her mothers words. She wished she could share that part of her life with her mom because she hated keeping things from her but she just couldn't. It was easier to keep it to herself and there was no point in complicating things.

"You're still my role model mom. No super hero could ever change that." Quinn gave her mom a chaste kiss on the cheek and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh Quinnie!" Judy smiled brightly, a tear rolling down her face as she embraced her daughter.

"Happy birthday, mom. I love you."

"Thank you, Quinnie. I love you too."

They held each other for a few more moments until the bell rung and the two blondes rushed to open the door.

"My darling Judy! Happy birthday to you, my beautiful daughter. You don't look a day over thirty." Quinn's grandmother beamed as the younger Fabray's welcomed her and her husband into their home.

"I said the exact same thing and she doesn't believe me!" Quinn laughed.

"How ya doing scamp?" The elder gentleman ruffled through his granddaughters blonde locks. 

"Hey pops!" The youngest blonde wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, kiddo."

Judy chuckled warmly as she was watching her family reunite.

"Hi dad." 

"Ah Judy, you look radiant as ever." her father complimented as they hugged. 

-

"Wow, Quinn, I must say the food was delicious." Her grandmother praised even though the cheerleader could tell the meal was well-appreciated by the clean plates. However the verbal compliment was a good confidence boost in Quinn's cooking department.

"Thank you, grandma!" She smiled. "Actually, mom is it okay if I go outside and get some air? Big meal, y'know?" 

"Yes of course sweetie! Take your time."

"Thank you mom." She said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and made her way outside.

Quinn decided to sit on the roof outside her window and just contemplate life for a while. The roof was her go-to thinking spot when she was a child, when she was tired of listening to her parents argue she'd make her way to there and things would just go quiet again. 

It gave her a case of nostalgia as she sat on the slated tiles, specifically to the moment that Rachel Berry moved in with her fathers.

-

A 7-year-old Quinn was sprawled across the tiles as she made images out of the clouds.

"Okay, there's no way you can deny that that one looks like a baby in a cradle!" The young blonde playfully argued with Hector. Hector was Quinn's imaginary friend that she liked to speak to when she got bored. She didn't have an imaginary friend because she was lonely, she had tons of friends, including Santana and Brittany who had been her best friends since Pre K. Sometimes she just liked to talk to someone after her alone time.

The squeaking of tires along the road snapped Quinn out of her imaginary disagreement about which clouds looked like puppies and which clouds looked like ice cream. A silver Land Rover pulled up outside the house opposite her family's. The house has had a 'sold' sign in its front garden for at least 6 months now, ever since Mr & Mrs Thorpe retired and decided to move permanently into their holiday home. 

"You can open your eyes now sweetie!" A short man beamed as he ushered a little girl out of the car.

The small girl's face instantly lit up as she saw, what Quinn presumed to be, her new home. 

"Do you like it Rachel?" 

Ah Rachel, huh? That's a cute name, I don't know a Rachel.

"Yes daddy, very much so. It’s gorgeous!"

Quinn looked on in awe at the sight of the father-daughter interaction. It really made her wish that her dad was more like that, the only time he really cared was when he pretended to at parent-teacher conference, that's when he bothered to show up. 

Not before long, the blonde became confused. Another man had gotten out of the car and joined Rachel and her father in a hug. Rachel already has a dad, who could that be? But then the two men shared an affectionate kiss and Quinn's confusion cleared up. They were both her fathers! Wow, Rachel was lucky. The blonde had heard about men getting married to each other on the news before her father turned it off and gave her a lecture on how they're all going to hell. However, Quinn really couldn't see how this family would go to hell, they look completely normal...and happy, something Quinn's family was not.

-

"It's disgusting! Why did they have to move in there?" Quinn's father slurred whilst they were eating dinner.

The table consisted of Quinn, her father and her mother and it was silent every meal time ever since Frannie left for college. Well, to be truthful, the table has always been silent but Quinn's older sister made her feel safe and protected from her father's words. She didn't have that protection anymore.

"Russel, honey." Quinn's mother coughed, signalling that they shouldn't talk about the matter right now. Ever since Russel discovered about the family moving in he had been fuming.

"I cannot stand it. It's unholy and not the way of God. They shall burn in-"

"They're a really sweet family dad." A timid voice interrupted.

"What did you say?" Her father spat out through gritted teeth.

"They're sweet, I saw them earlier. They have a little girl and-"

"She's a spawn of them! Just as unholy and disgusting," Quinn felt instantly saddened hearing her father speak of Rachel like that. "How dare you defy my words!"

"Quinnie, go to your room." Her mother softly ordered, she didn't want Quinn to witness this or grow up with prejudice views. 

"No she will stay here!" Her father lunged at the small blonde and grabbed her arm forcefully. 

Quinn froze. Her father was hurting her. A lot.

"Get off of her! She's seven years old!" Judy screamed, getting out of her seat and trying to swat her husbands hand away before getting slapped hard around her face.

"Mom!" Quinn cried, she'd never seen her father strike her mother before and she'd never expected it either.

The room stood still for a moment and an uncomfortable silence formed until Quinn's tears became too forceful that she had to run upstairs and lock away the world. She didn't want to leave her mother by herself but couldn't even look at her father in fear of bursting into tears again. Quinn didn't know why the man had to be so horrible.

Hours later, the 7 year old returned to her space on the roof and had became bored with her first edition Harry Potter novel and decided to just sit and think. She thought about her dad but then it made her upset again so she thought about puppies instead. Quinn wished she had a puppy, they were so adorable. 

Suddenly, the blonde caught a glimpse of a person in the window opposite her. It was Rachel. Quinn didn't know what to do, should she speak to her? Daddy said it was wrong but then again her daddy isn't right about a lot of things so she just smiled.

The brunette looked apprehensive to climb onto the roof so she cracked the window slightly.

"Are you going to jump?" 

"No I'd hurt myself. Why would I want to jump?" The blonde questioned.

"I saw it in a movie once but he looked really sad before he jumped. You're too pretty to be sad." 

Quinn smiled brightly. Rachel had called her pretty! She had a feeling inside of her that the both of them would be great friends.

-

The cheerleader smiled at the memories that still felt so fresh to her. 

“Hi stranger.” A familiar voice spoke up and Quinn instantly smiled.

“Hey Rachel.”

The petite brunette was sitting across from Quinn on her roof. 

“So you ran off again today. I swear, you never stay in one place too long.” 

“I’m living life in the fast lane Rach, you should try it sometime.” The blonde beamed cheerfully.

Rachel scoffed, “tempting but you move too fast for me Fabray I can’t keep up with you.” 

“Nobody can!”

The sound of a car horn beeped below causing the girls’ conversation to come to a halt. Of course it had to be Finn to kill this moment. He was waiting with his stupid grin in his stupid truck playing some stupid music. Quinn didn’t hate Finn, she’d always been neutral with him. However he became almost intolerable when he started dating Rachel. The blonde cursed her jealousy.

“Well I better go. Finn is waiting,” 

“I can see.” 

“See you at school?” Rachel began climbing back into her window.

“Of course.” 

Then Rachel completely vanished into her house before reappearing moments later out of her front door. The brunette gave Quinn one last smile and a wave then carried on into Finn’s truck. 

Quinn’s shoulders dropped as she watched the pair drive off into the night. Seriously, would she ever get the girl for once? 

“Quinnie, can you come down here? We’re about to light the cake!” Judy shouted up, disrupting Quinn’s endless train of thought about a certain brunette.

“Just coming!” She shouted back into the house.

Then Quinn cast a web to the tree in her front yard enabling her to swing down into her porch. Why take the stairs when you’re a superhero, right?

Shortly after the family finished their serving of birthday cake, they gathered in the living room to catch up and watch tv.

“Did you see what spider-woman did today?! She stopped a robbery!” Quinn’s grandmother exclaimed. Quinn was certain she’d never be able to escape it.

“Yes! I said to our Quinnie earlier that we’re so lucky to have her here looking over us.” Judy beamed and nudged her daughter slightly, inviting her to join the conversation.

“She’s great.” The blonde said with a tight lipped smile. God she felt so narcissistic talking about herself like that.

“Do they know her identity yet?” The older gentleman asked, eyes still glued to the college football match playing on the television.

“No they don’t. Thank God.” 

Quinn’s mother and grandmother spun around to face the young blonde with confusion plastered across their faces. 

“I just meant in the sense that she’s obviously not doing this for recognition, so we could only assume she doesn’t want to be found.” 

The two older women nodded contently since the youngest Fabray was making some valid points.

“Apparently they know she’s a teenager though, around your age, scamp. She could even be a student at your school.” Albert added.

“Oh, Quinnie if you meet her please get me an autograph. It’d mean so much to me.” 

Quinn chuckled at her grandmother’s request but agreed anyway. She actually enjoyed the thought of having someone admire her. 

As the family all shared laughs and stories, Quinn got that God-awful feeling again. Her spider senses were raging. Something was really bad. 

“Mom, I have to go pick Santana up. She used her sister’s ID again at a bar and she’s too wasted to drive.” 

“She told me she’d never do that again! Silly girl. Go tell her off for me, Q.” 

Judy was naturally a caring person but especially when it came to Santana. She had always taken a particular liking to the girl and treated her like her own daughter most of the time.

“And if she’s too drunk, bring her back here and she can stay the night.”

“Will do, I’ll see you later.” Quinn grabbed her backpack and ran out of the door, waving off her family.

Once Quinn was outside of the house, she began sprinting as fast as she could in the direction of the inner city, occasionally casting a few webs so she could gain leverage on the situation. 

Her senses directed her to a movie theatre, as the teen wondered what was going on she heard a timid yelp come from the alleyway and her body broke out in shivers...it was Rachel.

From Quinn’s perspective, Rachel had been cornered by a group of men trying to mug her.

“I promise, this is all I have in cash. Please just let me go.” Rachel desperately pleaded.

“We don’t believe you sweetheart. Give us your phone.” A greasy hooded man demanded.

“My phone? It’s not worth much-“

“Give me your phone!” The man shouted.

“Good evening, fellas.”

The group turned to face the spandex-suited hero. Quinn caught the way Rachel’s eyes lit up.

“Who’re you?” One of the men asked, the others staring at him like an outcast. “What?!”

Quinn sarcastically chuckled, “yikes, I bet your buddies envy you pal because you’re the only one here that doesn’t know just how badly I’m about to kick your asses.”

A member from the group abruptly lunged at the hero but Quinn managed to get in a smooth uppercut before webbing him to the wall. The next two guys charged at once but their manpower was no match for the teen’s super-human strength and they immediately joined their associate on the wall.

“Come on lady, we can work this out here.” The final member said as he cautiously backed away from her.

“Give this young lady back her things and then we’ll talk.” The blonde bargained. 

He rushed to give Rachel back her purse and phone. The spider signalled for Rachel to stand beside her and away from the criminal once she’d been handed her things.

“See, I gave it back! So now you can just let me-“ 

Before he could finish his sentence, Quinn had already fired a web into his chest, launching the criminal hard again the dumpster.

“I don’t negotiate with scum, Mister.” 

Quinn faces Rachel to access any damage that she had sustained but the smaller girl wouldn’t stop looking at her in awe.

“Uh, Miss? Are you okay?” 

“Spider-Woman wow.”

Quinn chucked, she’d never seen the other girl this star-struck before.

“Sorry. That was weird. I’m just-“ She sighed, “Thank you, is what i’m trying to say. You potentially saved my life.” 

“Well It’s my job. And, between you and me, I’d potentially save your life any day of the week.” 

The blonde mentally kicked herself. Flirting with a victim of a crime that had just happened was dumb - even for Quinn.

“Sorry, it’s the adrenaline talking. I didn’t mean to uh...flirt.”

Rachel blushed profusely and tilted her head slightly away from Quinn’s eye-line.

“I didn’t mind it.” The brunette pulled her lip between her teeth and coyly eyed Quinn.

The blonde was relieved that she couldn’t be seen under the mask because she was a hot mess - Rachel was really flirting back with her! 

“Rach? Are you back here?” A familiar dopey voice called out.

Rachel instantly tore away her gaze from the hero and cleared her throat. 

“Yeah babe.”

The last thing Quinn needed was to be caught up in this.

“Okay, I better go. Call the police right away to come and pick up these lowlifes.” Quinn suggested towards all four of the unconscious guys.

Before the teen could leave she felt a dainty hand on her forearm.

“Thanks again. I hope to see you around.” 

“Me too. Stay safe.” Quinn smiled before casting a web onto the roof and peering down onto the scenario below.

The teen scoffed as she saw Finn wrap his arms tightly around Rachel. What a douche.


End file.
